La Corde Au Cou
by Aigie-san
Summary: France et Angleterre semblent parfaitement se satisfaire du mariage diplomatique de 1904, mais Monaco découvre par pur hasard que la situation ne ravit en réalité pas tout le monde... [Frain]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **La Corde Au Cou**

Tout avait commencé quand Monaco avait trouvé Prusse l'air préoccupé, regardant fixement à travers une fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et il avait sursauté. Il l'avait regardée, surpris, ne l'ayant pas entendue arriver, puis lui avait répondu, sans vraiment de conviction, qu'il n'y avait rien, et était parti. Elle s'était approchée de la fenêtre, intriguée, et avait trouvé Espagne et France. Les deux hommes discutaient tranquillement, presque sérieusement. Mais le malaise était palpable, même de loin. Nous étions le 8 Avril 1904.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme, une pile de documents dans les mains, croisa Angleterre et France. Le second avait un bras autour des épaules du premier dont les yeux étaient accrochés au sol. Donnaient-ils le change ? Ou y avait-il vraiment des sentiments derrière ce mariage qu'on eut jugé diplomatique ? La petite nation n'était pas encore parvenue à le déterminer. C'était trop tôt ; elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de mener une enquête. Comme toutes et tous, elle avait été très surprise de cette décision. Pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu venir, non ; cela faisait déjà un moment que les deux gouvernements tentaient avec plus ou moins de ferveur de recoller les morceaux, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Francis et Arthur prennent les accords au pied de la lettre.

Elle se contenta de les saluer ; étant de la famille, elle les avait déjà félicités la veille, lors de la cérémonie secrète qui avait eu lieu chez elle, le mariage homosexuel n'étant pas légal. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Canada. Il était assis sur un banc, dans le couloir, et caressait pensivement la fourrure de son ours polaire. Elle s'arrêta, le salua et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Sans lever les yeux vers elle, il éluda :

-Tante Mona... Tu penses qu'ils s'aiment vraiment ?

Elle l'observa en silence quelques secondes puis répondit.

-Qui sait ? Ces deux-là font toujours des choses étranges lorsqu'ils sont ensemble.

Voyant que cela ne redonnait pas le sourire à son neveu, elle ajouta :

-Ne t'en préoccupe donc pas. Ils sont grands, ils savent ce qu'ils font.

-Mais... J'aimerais tellement que papa soit heureux... Ce mariage, il faudrait qu'il l'ait vraiment voulu.

Monaco, comme la veille, ressentit un certain malaise. Elle s'assit à côté de Canada et posa ses papiers sur la place restante.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète tant ?

-Eh bien... Tu te rappelles en 1516 ? Au mariage d'Espagne et d'Autriche ? Nous avions été invités... Je sais que j'étais encore petit, mais mes souvenirs sont très clairs. Et eux, au fond, ils ne voulaient pas... Et ils n'étaient pas heureux. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive à papa.

Monaco chercha ses mots l'espace d'une minute, se remémorant l'événement.

-Tu sais, Matthew, il arrive parfois qu'en tant que nation, nous soyons obligés de faire des choses dont nous n'avons pas envie, mais pour Espagne et Autriche, cela s'est fait dans le cadre d'une domination, d'une « conquête ». Et peut-être qu'après cela s'est arrangé entre eux. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans le cas de Francis et d'Arthur, cela n'a pour but que d'améliorer la relation entre les deux pays, alors cela laisse à supposer que cela ne pourra qu'améliorer les choses entre eux aussi. Sans oublier que le mariage entre nations, avec le temps, cela ne finit plus par qu'être une signature. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que nous ayons des obligations, ou que les « vœux éternels » doivent être respectés. Si les choses venaient à mal se passer, ils pourraient toujours s'éloigner. Il faut leur faire confiance.

Au fil de cette explication, Canada avait levé les yeux vers son interlocutrice, et buvait ses paroles. Lorsque Monaco quitta son neveu, celui-ci avait retrouvé le sourire.

Elle continua sa route et alla déposa les feuilles sur son bureau. Elle soupira puis se raidit. Il y avait un bruit étrange. Et la porte qui donnait de son bureau à sa bibliothèque personnelle était entrouverte ; ce qui était tout à fait anormal. Elle ouvrit doucement le premier tiroir de son bureau dans lequel se trouvait une arme à feu. Mais, se concentrant sur le bruit suspect, elle crut reconnaître des pleurs. Se ravisant, elle referma le tiroir et, le plus discrètement possible, elle s'approcha de la porte de la bibliothèque qu'elle poussa doucement. Elle sonda la salle du regard ; n'y trouvant rien, elle s'avança et, toujours prudemment, elle regarda derrière la porte.

Espagne était là. Recroquevillé, la tête dans les genoux, ses mains aux doigts entrecroisés posées sur le crâne, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger, comme si quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. Il sanglotait. Elle hésita, mais finit par l'interpeller :

-M-Monsieur Espagne, vous-...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Dans un cri étouffé de surprise, il avait braqué sur elle un regard désespéré. Puis il s'était levé rapidement et, pris d'un vertige, avait dû s'aider du mur pour rester debout.

-Monsieur Espag-...

-Ce n'est rien ! L'interrompit-il. Un peu de fatigue, rien de plus !

-Mais vous pleuriez !

-Oh, rien ! Rien que quelques petites larmes ! Ah, les vieux souvenirs ! Ils nous font de ces tours ! Ah, ah !

Son rire sonnait si faux qu'il en faisait presque peur. Un peu de fatigue, disait-il. Balivernes ! Ses cernes hurlaient à la nuit blanche ! Quelques petites larmes ? Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et ses joues étaient trempées !

-Monsieur Espagne, il faut-..., tenta-elle une nouvelle fois, en vain.

-Rien ! Oh, rien ! Je vais bien ! N'en dis rien !

Il mit les mains sur ses épaules et la harponna du regard.

-Je suis... Je suis très heureux pour ton frère ! Tu comprends ? Je voulais juste lire, et j'ai repensé à de vieilles choses ! Je suis trop sentimental ! Alors tu ne dois inquiéter personne avec mes bêtises ! Et retiens bien que je suis vraiment, vraiment très, très heureux pour Francis ! D'accord ? Ce mariage, c'est très bien.

Et il s'en alla en chancelant. Monaco, restée figée, les yeux écarquillés, avait la respiration saccadée. Mais qu'avait-elle donc manqué qui aurait expliqué le comportement d'Espagne ?

Les années s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne parvienne à obtenir la moindre information. Pour commencer, le temps lui manquait, et ensuite, le courage. Elle avait été profondément choquée par cette folie étrange dont avait fait preuve l'espagnol. Elle n'osait pas aller le voir. Et de peur d'abîmer le mystérieux bonheur de France et d'Angleterre, elle n'osait pas non plus en parler à son frère. Et qui d'autre aller voir qui connaisse assez bien les deux hommes pour l'éclairer ? Prusse ? Vu sa réaction à la fenêtre le jour des noces, il ne semblait pas plus au courant qu'elle. Et puis elle ne sortait pour ainsi dire jamais de chez elle. Souffrant déjà d'un manque de motivation, et voyant son frère épanoui dans son alliance, elle finit par abandonner.

Puis vint l'année 1914. La première Guerre Mondiale éclata. Les combats embrasèrent les pays durant plus de quatre ans. Quand le terme du conflit arriva enfin, il n'était plus question de se préoccuper de choses aussi frivoles que de quelques obscures passages de l'Histoire. Elle avait même complètement oublié, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir qu'elle dînait chez France, ce dernier lâche sombrement :

-La guerre gronde encore.

Elle cessa tout mouvement, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

-Où ?

-Partout. Le monde va encore saigner.

Elle reposa son couvert, et l'interrogea calmement.

-Tu parles d'Hitler ? De son nouveau titre ? Comment se fait-il appeler déjà ?

-Führer et chancelier du Reich. Mais il n'est pas question de ça.

-De quoi alors ?

-Tu n'as pas entendu ? Il y a eu une insurrection aux Asturies. Il y a eu des affrontements. De graves affrontements...

-C'est malheureux, en effet. Et loin de moi l'idée de vouloir être cruelle, mais tu as d'autres chats à fouetter.

-C'est vrai mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais Antonio...

-Quoi « Antonio » ?

-Il va être pris entre deux feux. Il pourrait être blessé.

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu risquais ta vie au fond de tranchées dans une guerre abominable et que ça ne l'a semble-t-il pas plus inquiété que ça ?

Monaco s'en voulut à l'instant où elle prononça ces mots, comprenant trop tard leur portée. France se liquéfia. Elle l'appela, il ne lui répondit pas. Elle l'appela encore et il sembla se reprendre. Il sourit.

-Tu as raison. Il se sera mis à l'abri.

-Pardon ?

-Si ça se trouve, il est en chemin pour ici.

-Que-...

-Quel imbécile ! Il a un bien trop grand sens du devoir pour cela...

-Francis tu-...

-Allons bon, il ne lui arrivera rien de fâcheux. J'en suis convaincu.

-FRANCIS ! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en se levant brusquement et en plaquant rudement ses mains sur la table, faisant trembler les verres.

Les deux nations se fixèrent, toutes deux effarées. Aucune d'entre elles ne comprenait vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement ils bredouillèrent tous deux des excuses et débarrassèrent la table ensemble. Puis ils allèrent se coucher dans un murmure commun de bonne nuit. Ils eurent tous deux du mal à s'endormir, des pensées sombres les assaillant, mais Monaco avait retrouvé la volonté de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire que lui avait cachée Espagne en 1904, et qui faisait délirer France aujourd'hui. Quelque chose clochait ; il lui fallait savoir quoi.

Cependant, l'Histoire donna raison à France ; la guerre civile espagnole éclata en 1936, et les plans de Monaco pour mettre la main sur Espagne, jusque-là toujours introuvable, furent plus que compromis. Elle eut alors l'idée de trouver Romano, qui vivait chez son frère. Derrière le dos de France, trop occupé de toute façon pour se rendre compte de son absence, d'autant plus qu'ils vivaient dans deux coins radicalement opposés du pays, elle se rendit à Rome. Elle comptait faire l'aller-retour, voulant simplement avoir une discussion avec Romano qu'Espagne avait renvoyé chez Veneziano en 1931, peu avant la proclamation de la IIe République. Mais la seule chose supplémentaire que put lui affirmer l'italien, ce fut que l'espagnol se battait pour les républicains. Déçue, elle allait partir quand elle eut l'idée de parler du mariage d'Espagne à Romano. Ce dernier fit les yeux ronds.

-Son mariage ? Non, je ne m'en souviens pas bien. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder fixement. Il gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Puis Veneziano passa par là, et Monaco l'interpella.

-Et toi, Italie, tu te souviens du mariage d'Espagne ?

-Du mariage grand frère Espagne ? Veee ! Bien sûr que je m'en souviens !

Il vint s'asseoir avec eux.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien à particulier ?

-Veee... Si, mais...

Italie détourna les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas sûr si je peux en parler...

Il se tourna vers son frère et lui chuchota quelque mots à l'oreille, puis reprit, plus fort :

-Tu crois que je peux lui dire ? Ce ne sera pas mal ?

Romano grogna.

-Bien sûr que tu peux ! C'est sa sœur !

-De quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquit Monaco.

-Eh bien... Le jour où Autriche et grand frère Espagne se sont mariés... Grand frère France a pleuré.

Monaco se crispa mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Dis m'en plus.

-Veee... J'étais encore au service d'Autriche, et je balayais un couloir quand j'ai entendu du bruit. Ça venait d'une chambre. La porte était entrebâillée et j'ai regardé à l'intérieur. Il y avait grand frère France. Il avait la tête dans le cou de grand frère Espagne et pleurait beaucoup. Grand frère Espagne lui passait la main dans les cheveux et lui disait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Je me suis enfui juste après, de peur qu'on me surprenne.

Monaco quitta presque aussitôt les deux italiens, les remerciant pour leur hospitalité, et s'en retourna chez elle. Sur le chemin, elle s'égara dans ses réflexions. Elle en était sûre, à présent ; France et Espagne cachaient quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle subodorait que cela était bien plus vieux que le mariage d'Espagne, mais il lui était impossible de vérifier cette hypothèse, tous les Antiques étant partis. Tous ? Non. Les nations asiatiques, comme Japon, étaient très vieilles, et la plus âgée de toutes, Chine, était encore là. Cependant, le chinois était bien loin... Elle ne pouvait se permettre de quitter France si longtemps, ou de faire venir le chinois sans que cela interpelle quelqu'un.

Une année passa encore, et la guerre civile espagnole durait. Monaco désespérait : France s'assombrissait de jour en jour, malgré l'Exposition Universelle à Paris qui distrayait tant de personnes, comme elle aurait dû y parvenir avec France. Mais ce dernier avait les yeux braqués sur l'Espagne. Cela rappelait à Monaco l'Exposition Coloniale, en 1931, durant laquelle France s'inquiétait déjà, bien que de manière plus discrète, de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le pays de l'espagnol.

Les pensées de Monaco revinrent à l'Exposition Universelle ; c'est durant celle-ci que la guerre sino-japonaise débuta, le 7 Juillet précisément, rendant une hypothétique entrevue avec Chine totalement impossible. Mais cela donna encore une fois raison à France ; le monde allait saigner. Il saignait déjà. Puis une autre année passa, et une autre encore ; le 1er Avril 1939 sonna le glas de la guerre civile espagnole. Quelques jours plus tard, Monaco trouva Espagne sur son palier, en piteux état.

Elle le soutint jusqu'à une chambre, pensa ses blessures, fit parvenir la nouvelle à France... et son frère fut là le lendemain. Elle lui indiqua la chambre, il la bouscula presque, courut, et poussa doucement la porte d'une main tremblante. Il ne la referma pas. Espagne ne le lui signala pas. Il n'y eut que quelques chuchotements, puis plus un bruit. Cela inquiéta la jeune femme qui osa un regard dans la pièce et écarquilla les yeux. Espagne était allongé sur le lit, France assis sur un tabouret près de lui. Le français était penché sur l'espagnol et avait glissé une main dans le cou de ce dernier pour l'aider à se surélever. Le brun, de son côté, dans le même but, avait un bras dans le dos du blond et s'agrippait à lui. Espagne avait les yeux clos et France la tête penchée. Ils s'embrassaient. Monaco recula ; elle avait la sensation d'avoir vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû. Puis elle entendit Espagne fredonner quelques mots :

Yo te esperaré !

 _Je t'attendrai !_

Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar,

 _Nous nous assiérons ensemble face à la mer,_

Y de tu mano podré caminar,

 _Et avec ta main je pourrai avancer,_

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida...

 _Et même si toute ma vie y passe..._

Yo te esperaré,

 _Je t'attendrai,_

Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor,

 _Je sais que dans tes yeux il y a encore de l'amour,_

Y tu mirada dice « volveré »,

 _Et ton regard dit « je reviendrai »,_

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida ;

 _Et même si toute ma vie y passe ;_

Yo te esperaré...

 _Je t'attendrai..._

Monaco entendit France se mettre à sangloter, bientôt imité par Espagne, et décida de s'en aller. Le blond repartit pour Paris dans l'heure qui suivit, les yeux baissés, sans un mot. Le brun voulut en faire de même pour Madrid, mais Monaco insista pour qu'il reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que ses blessures ne se rouvriraient pas. Elle obtint gain de cause pendant quatre jours ; au matin du cinquième, l'espagnol avait disparu.

Le 1er Septembre 1939 signa le début de ce qu'on nommera la seconde Guerre Mondiale. L'invasion de la Pologne conduisit France et son époux, ainsi que les frères de celui-ci, dans un conflit armé contre l'Allemagne nazie, l'Italie fasciste, et l'Empire du Japon. S'en suivirent les invasions de la Norvège, du Danemark, de la Belgique, du Luxembourg, des Pays-Bas... Puis intervint la débâcle de 1940, où le régime de Vichy fut mis en place. Monaco, en France libre, assista son frère dans sa fuite. Elle l'hébergea un moment, le temps de mettre en place le « voyage », puis le français partit pour l'Espagne, par laquelle il passerait pour rejoindre l'Angleterre et les Forces Françaises Libres. Il comptait résister. La jeune femme se mit à prier. Puis la Russie, trahie, rejoignit les Alliés, et enfin les États-Unis des suites de Pearl Harbor.

Mais Monaco n'avait aucune nouvelle de son frère. Avait-il seulement réussi à passer l'État espagnol de Franco ? Quoi qu'il en soit, après l'appel du Général De Gaulle en 40 qu'elle avait eu la surprise et la chance d'entendre, elle fut de ceux en 43 à transmettre le Chant des partisans. Au cours de la guerre, elle hébergea plusieurs familles juives, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne trop dangereux pour elle qu'Allemagne se mettait à surveiller de plus près. Quand en 1945 on en eut enfin fini avec la guerre, les déportations, les massacres, Monaco monta à Paris attendre son frère. Quand elle le vit défiler parmi les vainqueurs, aux côtés d'Angleterre, elle poussa un cri de joie et fendit la foule jusqu'à lui. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et il l'accueillit en riant, la faisant tournoyer.

Et pendant toute une période, malgré les procès, malgré les traumatismes, bien qu'on remit à plusieurs reprises son rôle de vainqueur en question, France fut heureux. Monaco n'en était pas sûre, mais elle pensait que c'était dû au fait que toute la famille franco-britannique était auprès de lui. Il n'était jamais seul, ni le jour, ni la nuit... La jeune femme, comme elle avait été surprise du mariage, comme elle l'avait été de la bonne entente du couple, l'était encore de voir Arthur murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Francis chaque soir avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux vers leur chambre, sans jamais qu'aucun son finisse par en sortir. Un jour que France était parti se balader avec Canada, Monaco rejoignit Angleterre qui lisait dans son bureau. En la voyant entrer, il plaça un marque-page et ferma son livre.

-Oui ?

Elle s'avança et s'assit sur le bureau.

-Je m'inquiète pour mon frère.

Angleterre haussa un sourcil.

-Francis ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non, justement. Et je me posais des questions...

-A quel propos ?

Voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, il ajouta.

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler ouvertement. Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire et je jugerai moi-même si j'ai à te répondre.

Cela convainquit Monaco qui osa demander :

-A-t-il... S'est-il depuis votre mariage égaré dans d'autres lits ?

-Pas que je sache.

-Et il n'a jamais parlé d'un vieil amant dont il serait encore proche ?

-Non, jamais.

-Mais vous avez partagé nombre de choses avec mon frère, quand vous étiez petits, il doit bien y avoir un détail qui-...

-Le détail que tu veux que j'aborde, ce ne serait pas Espagne, par hasard ? La coupa-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-sarcastique.

-Eh, si... Si, exactement.

L'anglais sembla attristé.

-France passe ses nuits à l'appeler.

-A l'appeler ?

-Oui. Il parle dans son sommeil.

Et il reprit sa lecture. Monaco sortit, pas plus avancée. Elle venait simplement d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'elle savait déjà : il y avait eu quelque chose entre France et Espagne qui ne s'était pas totalement, voire par du tout défait, même avec le temps. Quoique, si. Elle savait quelque chose de nouveau ; que France n'était pas heureux car mort d'inquiétude au sujet d'Antonio et de l'Espagne franquiste. Si seulement Prusse était encore là ! Il était le meilleur ami des deux autres, alors il y avait bien moyen pour qu'il sache quelque chose ! Mais le royaume du prussien dissolu, la nation avait disparu avec. Monaco n'avait plus qu'une seule solution : Chine. Mais l'affrontement des deux blocs capitalistes et communistes se préparaient, et ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp.

Elle soupira et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Au détour d'une rue, elle rencontra Autriche. Se sentant rougir, elle détourna les yeux. Dieu que cet homme ne cessait d'embellir ! Ils échangèrent un bonjour et s'éloignèrent, puis Monaco repensa à son frère et prit son courage à deux mains.

-Monsieur Autriche ! S'écria-t-elle, le faisant se retourner. Excusez-moi si cela est indiscret mais... Vous êtes le mari d'Espagne... Durant toutes ces années d'union, ne vous a-t-il rien dit sur son passé qui mette en lumière quelque chose d'étrange entre mon frère et lui ?

L'autrichien parut extrêmement surpris d'une telle question, mais reprit contenance rapidement.

-Eh bien... Ma femme m'a rapporté un jour, ou plutôt reproché, d'avoir arraché Sir Antonio à Sir Francis. Semble-t-il qu'ils entretenaient une relation assez poussée depuis un moment déjà.

-Et savez-vous vers qui je pourrais me tourner pour en savoir davantage ?

-Pourquoi pas vers votre frère ? Vous en voudrait-il de lui poser simplement la question ?

-Je... Je n'ai pas envie de raviver des souvenirs douloureux.

-Je comprends très bien. Pourquoi pas vers Sir Écosse ? L'Empire romain a tenté d'envahir la Grande Bretagne ; peut-être a-t-il connu Sir France à cette époque.

Monaco eut envie de se gifler de ne pas y avoir pensé et s'en fut en remerciant Autriche pour son aide précieuse. Il lui fallut trois jours pour gagner l'Écosse et frapper à la porte de la maison de la nation. L'écossais vint lui ouvrir, une cigarette aux lèvres.

-C'est pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il, sans aucun semblant d'amabilité.

Loin de se laisser impressionner, Monaco, droite et fière, répondit sans une once d'émotion dans la voix.

-Avez-vous connu mon frère du temps de sa domination par l'Empire romain ?

-Ouais.

-J'aurais besoin des détails. D'autant plus si Espagne fait partie du lot.

L'écossais fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a un problème avec France et Espagne ?

-M'est avis qu'il y en a toujours eu un.

La nation britannique parut réfléchir puis s'écarta pour laisser entrer la jeune femme. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à un petit salon qui sentait le tabac et ils s'assirent sur de gros fauteuils, l'un en face de l'autre.

-J'ai toujours vu le mur d'Adrien d'un mauvais œil ; il avait été la cause de la disparition de ma mère et je m'étais retrouvé à devoir élever mes frères seul. J'avais pas vraiment le sens des responsabilités, et la plupart du temps je les laissais se démerder et j'allais fouiner du côté romain du mur. Un jour je me suis fait chopper, et on m'a ligoté à un poteau, sous une tente. Le soir même, Rome arriva avec un nouveau bataillon, et avec lui deux petits garçons. Le premier était assez exotique, peau mate, cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux verts tranchants : certains louchaient dessus mais c'était une petite teigne qui se foutait pas mal de prendre des corrections et donc qui n'hésitait pas à se défendre. L'autre était plus simple ; peau pâle, cheveux dorés mi-longs impeccablement démêlés, grands yeux bleus plein d'innocence et de pureté : une vraie petite sainte vierge incarnée sous les traits d'un frêle jeune garçon tellement attirant.

Tant que Rome fut là, ça se passa bien. Ils étaient à l'abri, souriaient, étaient traités correctement, en somme. Mais quand il est reparti, pour je ne sais quelle raison, en urgence, en les laissant, ça a dégénéré. Comme moi, on en fit des esclaves. On se mit à avoir des vues dessus. Je me défendais, Espagne aussi, mais France, lui, il se laissait faire. Il se laissait toucher, tripoter, injurier, rabaisser, frapper sans rien dire... Un jour, je lui en ai retourné une entre deux tentes ; je ne comprenais pas. Il m'a dit avec un calme effrayant que s'il se laissait faire... s'il se laissait complètement faire, ça compenserait peut-être. Que tous les vieux pervers n'en auraient plus qu'après lui et laisseraient Espagne tranquille. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris qu'entre eux il y avait quelque chose de très fort, mais je n'en avais pas bien saisi la nature. Je le sus le soir même ; un homme avait emmené France dans une tente à part ; il voulait aller plus loin. Alors que je servais un verre de vin, il y a eu un bruit de casse. Plusieurs personnes sont allées voir ; j'ai suivi discrètement. Espagne avait fendu le crâne de l'homme avec un vase et prenait la fuite en tirant France derrière lui. J'ai profité de l'effervescence pour fuir aussi.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je les ai revus. Angleterre passait de plus en plus de temps avec une nation par delà la mer et je voulais savoir qui. Alors je l'avais suivi. C'est là que je tombai une nouvelle fois sur France ; des tuniques blanches immaculées il était passé aux robes bleu ciel. On discuta un peu ; il finit par tout m'avouer. La disparition de sa mère à l'instant même de la reddition de Vercingétorix, son séjour dans les cales infestées de rats d'un navire marchant d'esclaves, sa rencontre avec Espagne dans ces mêmes cales, leur fuite, leur errance en Italie, la faim, la soif, la fatigue, la peur. Le moment où on les fit prisonniers et les envoya aux arènes. Quand, alors qu'ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur des fauves, on décida de les envoyer dans un bordel. Quand Rome les recueillit. Les éduqua. Quand ils partirent pour le mur. Quand Rome les laissa. La colère, le désespoir de voir Espagne subir tous ces coups pour les défendre. La décision de se laisser faire pour protéger son frère. Le meurtre de l'homme. Leur fuite. Leur vie cachée dans les forêts. Leur nouveau recueillement, cette fois par leurs pays respectifs. Leur séparation. Leurs retrouvailles. Sa rencontre avec Angleterre, ce gamin perdu auquel il s'identifia. Sa décision de prendre soin de lui. Ses flirts avec Espagne. Tout.

On peut dire qu'il vida son sac. Il avait bien changé, le pauvre petit esclave qui ne parlait jamais, à un détail près : il ressemblait toujours à une fille, et c'était probablement le pire. Ce garçon si féminin, parce qu'il était épanoui, était encore plus attirant qu'avant. A l'époque, j'en était amoureux, follement. Mais je n'ai rien osé, car il aimait Espagne, et c'était réciproque, même si ces deux imbéciles ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Probablement ce qui me débectait le plus, d'ailleurs. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas au clair avec leurs sentiments, ils étaient tout de même ensemble ; depuis toujours si on peut dire, et pourtant cela n'en changeait pas moins que leur idylle semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de naître. France tressait des couronnes de fleurs pour Espagne qui rougissait dès que leurs visages se faisaient trop proches. France n'avait aucune pudeur, celle d'Espagne déclinait petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que ce qui devait arriver arriva.

FLASH BACK

-Antonio ! S'exclama France en voyant arriver son frère, et en courant à sa rencontre, faisant voler sa robe.

L'espagnol réceptionna le français, ou plutôt feignit de le réceptionner et les fit s'écrouler dans l'herbe dans laquelle ils roulèrent en riant. Puis Espagne se releva et aida France à en faire de même en lui tendant la main.

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! Fit alors fièrement France avant de les conduire jusqu'aux abords d'une rivière où il y avait des buissons.

Ils s'assirent près d'eux et France cueillit quelques baies qui se trouvaient là.

-Tu veux en manger ? Demanda malicieusement France. J'y ai goûté hier, elles sont très bonnes.

-Tout ce qui pousse sur ton territoire est bon, remarqua Espagne avec le même sourire.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, objecta le blond tout en souriant au compliment. Tu veux ou pas ? Réitéra-t-il tout en plaçant une baie entre ses lèvres.

Le brun resta sans donner de réponse ; les yeux rivés sur ces lèvres délicatement rosées entrouvertes. Puis l'espagnol sentit une main douce remonter le long de sa gorge et venir lui caresser la joue. Il avança doucement sa bouche de celle du français, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent sur le fruit qu'Espagne déroba dans un court et chaste baiser. En silence, France reprit une baie qu'il mit cette fois dans sa bouche. L'espagnol hésita, ne comprenant pas vraiment où le français voulait en venir, puis osa tenter sa chance et scella une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. A ce moment, France croqua le fruit dont le jus se répandit dans sa bouche puis vint passer sa langue sur les lèvres d'Espagne. Après un instant de doute, l'espagnol ouvrit la bouche. Leurs langues se frôlèrent d'abord, puis se touchèrent franchement. Leurs salives fortement teintées du goût de la baie se mélangèrent tandis que France conduisait l'échange pour le plus surprenant plaisir d'Espagne. Quand ils se séparèrent, l'espagnol glissa deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Francis, cette façon que tu as d'embrasser...

-Tu as aimé ?

Le français avait le regard fuyant, bien moins sûr de lui que précédemment.

-Je..., tenta Espagne sans trouver les mots. C'était...

Voyant qu'il ne parvenait plus s'exprimer, l'espagnol prit le blond dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une princesse et alla jusqu'à la rivière dans laquelle il le jeta. France tomba dans l'eau froide avec un petit cri aigu. Lorsqu'il sortit la tête de l'eau, il toussa un peu et s'énerva.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! J'aurais pu me noyer !

-Ah, ah ! Pas avec la profondeur de là où tu es ! Je ne t'ai pas lancé loin ! Et puis c'est de ta faute ! J'ai chaud à cause de toi !

L'accusation avait été prononcée avec une certaine teinte de gêne. France baissa les yeux ; une bosse déformait le pantalon de d'Espagne. Il remonta les yeux vers le visage de son frère et lui demanda :

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu me veux ?

L'espagnol ne répondit pas, détournant obstinément le regard. France sortit de l'eau. Ses vêtements trempés dégoulinaient, lui collant au corps, et ce qui s'y trouvait dessiné attira les prunelles d'Espagne. Le français marcha jusqu'à lui et répéta :

-Antonio, est-ce que tu me veux ?

Le brun déglutit difficilement puis souffla :

-Oui.

Alors France lui sourit doucement et se laissa tomber à genoux. Il fit passer sa main sur l'entrejambe d'Espagne et l'interrogea encore.

-Tu m'as attendu pour faire ce genre de chose ?

Espagne, qui se mordait déjà la lèvre inférieure, se fit violence pour répondre.

-Oui.

Cette réponse rassura France ; Espagne n'avait donc aucun moyen de comparer. Il descendit alors le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de l'espagnol, et prit en bouche le membre aussitôt qu'il l'eut libéré. Espagne poussa un cri de surprise autant que de plaisir et mit une main sur sa bouche pour s'obliger à se taire. France commença par faire de lents va-et-vient, puis il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre, venant de temps en temps en titiller l'extrémité. Il reprit ses va-et-vient, dont il accéléra progressivement le mouvement. Espagne gémissait, poussait quelques cris que de sa main libre il étouffait. Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser l'autre dans les cheveux blonds, et d'imposer, sans pour autant être brutal, une cadence de plus en plus rapide, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la gorge du français sans que cela ne semble gêner ce dernier, ou du moins qu'il ne le montre. Il finit par ne plus pouvoir étouffer les bruits que lui tirait son frère. France, les mains sur les hanches d'Espagne, écoutait, ravi, l'autre répéter son prénom, sans prendre garde au fait qu'il lui tirait légèrement les cheveux.

-Francis... Ah ! Francis, arrête... Vite ! Francis ! Francis ! Ah !

La jouissance secoua Espagne et les mains de France se crispèrent sur ses hanches. Lorsque le français s'écarta et se releva, l'espagnol put voir un petit filet blanc lui couler des lèvres. Le brun paniqua.

-Oh, pardon Francis ! Je suis désolé ! Crache ça tout de suite ! Pardon ! Pardon !

Le blond lui sourit.

-C'est trop tard, j'ai déjà avalé.

-Oh, Francis ! Je m'en veux ! Je-...

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je vais me rincer la bouche à la rivière ?

-Non, non ! Bien sûr, vas-y !

France joignit le geste à la parole puis revint vers Espagne. Il gloussa.

-Tu t'es rhabillé ? Tu penses qu'on en a fini ?

-Eh... Eh bien, je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas... continuer.

A ces mots, le français rit franchement.

-Allons, ça fait parti des règles du jeu ! Allez, porte-moi comme tout à l'heure ! Emmène-moi au couvert des arbres !

Espagne obéit et s'en fut déposer France à une quinzaine de mètres dans la forêt. Le français frissonna dans ses habits encore mouillés. L'espagnol s'assit près de lui et entreprit de frotter le dos de France, dans l'espoir de le réchauffer un peu.

-Où... Où dois-je te toucher ? Finit-il par oser demander.

France retira ses bottines, puis passa les mains sous sa robe pour enlever ses collants.

-On va faire simple, pour aujourd'hui.

-Simple ?

-Tu as déjà vu ce que faisaient les soldats romains quand ils tombaient sur une bergère qui passait par là ?

C'est un peu honteux qu'Espagne répondit :

-Oui...

-On va faire comme ça.

-Q-quoi ?! Non ! Je refuse de te faire mal ! S'indigna l'espagnol.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais y aller comme une brute..., souffla le français d'une voix douce. Maintenant, arrête de tergiverser. Fais-moi tien.

Rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire, Espagne se sentit de nouveau à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et il eut envie d'obéir à France. Cependant il se retint ; non, il ne ferait pas de France « sa catin », comme nombre d'hommes surnommaient le français. « La pute gauloise », disaient même certains. Non. Espagne refusait d'être comme eux.

-Francis, ferme les yeux s'il te plaît.

Le français l'interrogea du regard et obtempéra devant le sourire tendre de l'espagnol. Celui-ci attrapa le bout d'un des lacets du col de la robe ciel et tira dessus. Il les défit complètement et ouvrit largement le col afin de découvrir les épaules de neige. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du français, puis un autre dans son cou pâle, tout en caressant la peau froide des épaules. France frissonna.

-Antonio...

Sans lui répondre, Espagne le fit s'allonger sur l'herbe. Il descendit une main jusqu'à l'une des chevilles et remonta la jambe blanche lentement en ne faisant que frôler la peau douce du bout des doigts, comme s'il l'eut salie en osant davantage. Au moment de passer la main sous la robe, il s'arrêta. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas cessé de contempler le visage du français, et il put voir se peindre sur ce dernier une expression d'intense frustration. L'espagnol s'en enorgueillit.

-Francis, mets-toi à quatre pattes.

-Oh mon Dieu, oui ! Obéit immédiatement le français.

Espagne s'en voulait un peu de mettre France dans une telle position mais c'était la seule qu'il connaissait ; presque une valeur sûre. L'espagnol sortit comme plus tôt son membre de sa prison de tissus et repoussa la robe du français. Il se positionna et pénétra lentement France dont les doigts se crispèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans la terre en y traçant des sillons. Ses cheveux, qui commençaient à peine à sécher, tombaient en cascade sur son visage, masquant son expression de douleur à son frère. Cependant, Espagne n'était pas dupe, et il se retira plus lentement encore, répétant le manège à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir échappe au français.

Alors, les mains sur la taille de France, il commença à accélérer. Ils poussaient tous deux des soupirs de contentement et de nombreux gémissements quand Espagne cessa de bouger et vint chuchoter, un peu essoufflé, à l'oreille de France :

-Je veux voir ton visage...

France ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'Espagne se retirait, et se mit sur le dos, écartant les jambes. Le brun le reprit à nouveau, de plus en plus vite, s'enfonçant chaque fois un peu plus. Il ne savait ce qui était le plus exquis : la sensation d'aller et venir dans l'étroitesse du blond ou bien le visage de ce dernier sur lequel le plaisir passait vague par vague. Ils s'embrassèrent, entrecroisèrent leurs doigts.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait depuis quand les soupirs et gémissements s'étaient mués en de francs cris de plaisir. France, entre ses demandes à Espagne d'aller toujours plus rapidement, en appelait aux dieux, aux saints, tantôt les yeux fermés, tantôt ouverts, ses cheveux d'or éparts. Espagne couvrait son amant de surnom passionnés, la tête plongée dans son cou, mettant tout en œuvre pour satisfaire le français. Ils étaient brûlants d'une fièvre partagée. Leurs vêtements trempés de sueur leur collaient à la peau.

Puis vint le moment de la délivrance ; atteignant le sommet de l'extase, France perdit pied entre leurs deux corps et Espagne se libéra s'en s'être retiré. Il se laissa tomber sur le corps du français qui, comme lui, peinait à respirer. Il voulut défaire France de sa présence mais le blond s'y opposa.

-Non ! Reste en moi ! C'est tellement plus agréable que ce soit toi...

Espagne écarquilla les yeux et se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

France sourit et les fit basculer de manière à se retrouver à cheval sur l'espagnol. Il lui passa un pouce sur les lèvres et répondit, de l'amour plein les yeux mais une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Tu n'as pas toujours été là pour briser les vases.

-Que-... Francis je-...

-Chut... Tais-toi, je t'aime. Recommençons.

Et sur ces mots, il entreprit de se mouvoir lascivement sur le bassin d'Espagne.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Il était tellement heureux quand il m'a raconté qu'il l'avait fait... Tellement que ça a été la dernière fois que je lui ai adressé la parole. Je ne sais rien d'autre de sa relation avec Espagne ; mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que ce se soit arrêté du jour ou lendemain. Mariage ou pas. Au fait, tu pleures.

Monaco sursauta et porta par automatisme une main à son visage. Écosse, l'air un peu moins dur qu'il ne l'était d'habitude, soupira et la regarda sécher ses larmes. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose mais sa gorge était trop nouée pour cela.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû te mêler des affaires sentimentales de France, dit-il, presque compatissant. Eh puis, qu'est-ce tu comptes bien pouvoir faire, même en sachant tout ça ?

Monaco se leva, les mains crispées sur son manteau.

-Je ne sais pas... J'aviserai. Merci pour cette entrevue.

Elle quitta Écosse tête basse et passa tout son trajet de retour à pleurer ; persuadée que l'Histoire ne savait qu'être cruelle. Et puis tous ces conflits qui n'en finissaient pas ! La Guerre « Froide » allait-elle finir par dégénérer en troisième Guerre Mondiale ? Monaco fut de retour à Paris, auprès de sa famille, pour comme tout le monde, retenir sa respiration : il était venu le temps de la crise de Cuba. Cela eut le bénéfice de lui épargner l'interrogatoire de France sur son voyage improvisé. Quand Amérique revint, le lendemain de la marche arrière des cargos soviétiques, Angleterre partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en hurlant qu'il était trop vieux « pour ce genre de tensions ». Canada sortit se promener, emmenant Seychelles et Sealand avec lui. Et France ainsi qu'elle-même restèrent à discuter avec Amérique. Au cours de la conversation, s'adressant à France, l'américain dit :

-Au cours des négociations, j'ai pu avoir une conversation seul à seul avec Russie. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment nous en sommes venus à parler de ça ; mais il m'a avoué que Prusse est encore en vie. Tu crois que je dois le dire à Allemagne ?

France, frappé par la nouvelle, mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre, puis répondit tristement :

-Non. Ce doit être grâce au mur... Il essayerait forcément de passer par-dessus pour rejoindre son frère. Et même si un jour le mur venait à tomber ; rien ne garantit que Gilbert ne disparaîtrait pas encore une fois. Allemagne ne le supporterait pas.

-Ah, je vois... Pas un mot à qui que ce soit alors...

Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, puis France se leva pour rejoindre Angleterre mais, posant une main sur l'épaule d'Amérique, il déclara :

-Quoi qu'il en soit : c'était du bon boulot ! Enfin, pour un gamin...

La remarque fit sourire l'américain et France s'en alla. Amérique interpella alors Monaco.

-Hey... Mona... Si tu venais à tomber amoureuse d'une personne qui te hait au-delà des mots, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

La jeune femme fut extrêmement surprise de la question mais répondit presque aussitôt.

-Parles-tu de monsieur Russie ?

-Oh, non... Ce serait presque plus simple si c'était lui ! Rit-il avec amertume.

-Alors qui ?

-Vietnam..., souffla-t-il avant de fondre en larmes.

Monaco se leva précipitamment et vint le serrer dans ses bras.

-Je suis en train de massacrer son peuple ! De détruire ses terres ! Mes soldats rentrent traumatisés ! Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je combats ! Je dois retourner là-bas ! Je ne veux pas ! Par pitié, je ne veux pas !

La jeune femme resserra son étreinte. L'Histoire faisait encore montre de son abominable cruauté. Encore. Mais quand daignerait-elle cesser ? Un début de réponse lui fut donnée plus de dix ans plus tard, en 1975, le 30 Avril. Le Nord Vietnam remporta la victoire. C'est dans un climat gelé qu'ils attendirent le retour d'Amérique. Un retour qui se fit désirer... Encore... Et encore... Angleterre en devenait fou. Il fallut, un matin, que France lui abatte le poing dans l'arcade pour faire cesser une crise d'hystérie. Monaco écoutait, impuissante, une nation réclamer son enfant. Canada ne disait trop rien, s'évertuant de tenir éloignés Seychelles et Sealand des crises familiales, voulant à tout prix les préserver, bloqué dans un rôle de grand frère modèle. Puis Amérique finit par revenir, trouvant à rire de la situation :

-Bah ! Cette fille ne fera bien qu'une autre Russie !

Seule Monaco entendit le cri de désespoir caché derrière cette remarque. Elle pria donc pour qu'Amérique se trompe ; que Vietnam ne le haïsse pas toute son existence comme le faisait si bien Russie. Après le retour de l'américain, la vie reprit un cours normal. En l'espace de quelques mois, la famille anglo-française aurait pu être confondue avec une famille humaine des plus banales. Ils alternèrent les séjours dans les pays des uns et des autres. Seychelles et Sealand jouaient ensemble, surveillés de loin par Monaco. Amérique et Canada s'entraînaient ensemble, faisaient du sport ou se disputaient allègrement avant d'être calmés par France qui menaçait de laisser Angleterre faire la cuisine. Et le couple, toujours de la manière la plus étrange, filait en apparence le parfait amour. Pas une dispute, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Pas un regard de travers. Pas même une petite remarque sarcastique ou une moquerie amicale. Mais Monaco savait, tout comme Angleterre, que France regardait au Nord en ayant le cœur au Sud.

Cependant, le 20 Novembre de la même année fit tomber les masques. Alors qu'ils étaient tout juste de retour chez Monaco, une région leur apporta la nouvelle ; le général Francisco Franco était mort. Angleterre et Monaco échangèrent un regard ; l'anglais lui sourit tristement et hocha la tête. L'Espagne allait redevenir une république, France allait donc retrouver son frère ; et il l'acceptait. Pouvait-il seulement s'y opposer ? Mais à leur surprise commune, France remercia sa région et la congédia. Sans aucune émotion sur le visage, il se tourna vers Angleterre et Monaco et leur passa à côté, déclarant qu'il allait préparer le repas. La surprise qui avait succédé à la tristesse déserta la figure de l'anglais ; enragé, il sortit une arme à feu, la braqua dans la direction de France et tira. Le coup de feu résonna dans toute la demeure et la balle siffla à l'oreille de France avant de percuter un mur. Le français se figea et se retourna lentement pour subir le regard haineux brouillé de larmes d'Angleterre.

-Je t'interdis d'être malheureux pour moi ! Cracha-t-il.

-Voyons Arth-...

-Shut up ! Ma fierté ne supportera pas de vivre avec quelqu'un qui se force à l'aimer ! Celui que tu veux... celui que tu veux, et arrête d'essayer de me faire croire le contraire, il est au Sud ! Dans un pays où il fait beau et chaud, pas comme le mien ! Dans un pays latin, comme le tien ! Que nous nous soyons mariés, que j'ai été à tes côtés en 14-18, que je t'ai sauvé en 40 ne change rien ! Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Je le vois bien que ce n'est pas moi qui occupe tes pensées ! Alors va le retrouver ! Vas-y sans te faire prier ou je te jure que je presse encore la détente, mais pour ne pas te manquer !

Mais France ne bougea pas. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait l'anglais, ignorant totalement le canon de l'arme et la menace pourtant sérieuse. Alors Monaco chantonna.

-Yo te esperaré... Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar... Y de tu mano podré caminar... Y aunque se pase toda mi vida... Yo te esperaré... Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor... Y tu mirada dice « volveré »... Y aunque se pase toda mi vida... Yo te esperaré...

France tressaillit et mit une main sur sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot. Angleterre hurla alors :

-DAMN IT, FRANCE ! YOU LOVE HIM !

Le français sursauta, hésita encore une seconde, puis partit en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. L'anglais lâcha son arme et tomba à genoux. Les larmes coulaient abondamment, et il les essuyait en vain les unes après les autres. La voix cassée, il gémit :

-Et moi, pauvre idiot, je suis tombé amoureux de lui !

[... ... ...]

Espagne poussa la porte de chez lui. Sa demeure, bien que miraculeusement épargnée par les dures années du totalitarisme, tombait en décrépitude, faute d'entretien. Il était un peu à son image ; éreinté. Bras ballants, désœuvré... Il ne se serait pas étonné de se trouver un cheveu blanc. Son italien tant chéri lui manquait. Son fran-... Son frère lui manquait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé une centaine d'années enfermé dans une petite boîte, dans le noir, remisée au fond d'un tiroir, dans un vieux meuble, dans le grenier d'une ancienne maison. Il était las. Il se demandait, avec le sentiment d'une ignorance profonde, ce qui avait bien pu se passer « à l'extérieur » durant les années du franquisme. Est-ce que France et Angleterre étaient-... ? Peu importait finalement. A partir de maintenant, il allait mener une vie banale, dans une demeure qu'il décorerait banalement, et quand il rencontrerait des personnes au dehors ; il leur dirait des choses banales. Tout serait toujours banal, puisqu'il n'avait rien pour donner du goût à son existence. Il n'avait pas ce sucre, cette épice, ce sel, ce piment, ce délicat aromate qui transforme les choses banales en répétitions plaisantes et qu'on appelle « l'amour ». Il soupira, se passa une main sur la figure. Oui, après la souffrance, la banalité. C'était bien comme ça.

S'appuyant aux murs, il marcha lentement jusqu'au pied de l'escalier ; raclant la poussière du sol par des pas trop lourds. Il commença à monter, fit une pause au milieu... C'est là qu'il l'entendit. Le piano. Quelqu'un jouait du piano. Il fronça les sourcils et grimpa le reste des marches. Il saisit une hallebarde accrochée au mur et avança discrètement vers l'origine du bruit. Arrivant près de la salle d'où provenait le son, il vit que la porte était grande ouverte. Il s'approcha prudemment, prêt à bondir, à faire face à toute situation. Mais il resta planté là, bouche entrouverte, yeux écarquillés. Son arme lui tomba des mains ; le bruit de la chute fut étouffé par l'épais tapis quoiqu'un peu rongé par les mites. France était là, jouant du vieil instrument dont le son était légèrement poussiéreux. Puis il se mit à chanter.

J'aurais voulu t'offrir le meilleur de tout mon être ;

Au lieu de partir, entre nous, tout faire renaître...

Plutôt que de mentir, aborder nos différences ;

T'aimer autrement qu'à contresens !

Une larme brûlante lui glissa sur la joue. Il dut s'agripper au mur pour ne pas choir. Son frère était là, penché sur le clavier, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts glissant sur les touches. Peut-être était-ce une idée qu'il se faisait, mais le son des notes lui semblait de plus en plus pur au fur et à mesure que France prenait de l'assurance et que sa voix s'élevait, solide, accompagnant la mélodie. La musique, tout comme les paroles, était très nostalgique, s'efforçant de transmettre les excuses de la nation française, ainsi que ses regrets.

Ne jamais devoir choisir, avoir raison ou tort...

Au-delà de mes faiblesses, j'ai la force d'y croire encore !

France osa un bref regard vers Espagne et tressaillit devant l'émeraude larmoyante. Il fit une fausse note qu'il rattrapa immédiatement, enchaînant avec les paroles. Il revoyait tous les moments passés avec son frère, de leur rencontre jusqu'au début de leur relation charnelle. Il ignorait quand vint l'apothéose de leur couple, et pourquoi celui-ci s'étiola. Il n'avait pas souvenir que l'un ou l'autre d'eux avait commis une quelconque faute, ni que quelqu'un s'était immiscé entre eux. L'unique fautive était probablement l'Histoire elle-même ; elle avait érodé leur lien, embrumé leur mémoire, les avait détachés de leur passé.

L'Histoire, comme le courant d'un torrent, les avait emportés alors qu'ils se tenaient par la main ; à un moment, un récif les avait séparés, les envoyant chacun dans deux rivières différentes. Ils avaient dû lutter pour gagner les rives, il avait fallu remonter le lit des rivières, passer les obstacles, et lorsqu' enfin ils avaient retrouvé la branche commune qu'était le torrent, il y avait eu une crue. Ils furent encore emportés, et cela recommençait à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de se retrouver. A force, ils avaient oublié ce qu'ils cherchaient initialement à faire ; ils avaient gardé le mécanisme, et oublié ce qui le faisait tourner. Mais maintenant, ils s'en rappelaient...

Même si l'amour s'enfuit, j'en inventerai les couleurs !

S'il est trop tard pour revenir, je remonterai les heures !

Et ce dont je suis fait, tout entier, je saurai te le rendre !

Même s'il faut tout apprendre, tout apprendre...

Lorsque France acheva le refrain, une main mate se posa sur l'une des siennes. Il cessa de jouer et l'espagnol porta la main prisonnière à ses lèvres. Il pleurait, sans émettre le moindre bruit. France, de sa main libre, sortit un carré de tissu de la poche de sa veste et sécha les joues d'Espagne.

-Ne pleure pas... Je t'en prie... Ce n'était pas mon but, en venant ici, tu sais, je voulais juste... recoller les morceaux, si cela est encore possible. J'aurais dû te rejoindre bien plus tôt. J'aurais dû te secourir, te convaincre de partir avec moi. Je t'ai laissé seul. Pardonne-moi.

Espagne libéra la main du français, et plongea son regard dans le ciel empli de remords que lui offrait France. Il vint glisser ses doigts dans les boucles blondes et sourit. Une dernière larme perla, puis il dit ;

-Fais-moi te pardonner.

J'aurais voulu te dire les mots qui arrêtent le temps ;

Pour nous réunir, nager à contre-courant...

J'aurais voulu t'écrire tout le poids de mes blessures ;

Devant toi, faire tomber mon armure !

France et Espagne se rendirent à la chambre qui sentait le renfermé ; les draps du lit étaient miteux, mais aucune des deux nations ne s'en souciait. Elles se jetèrent sur le matelas ; les ressors grincèrent. Chacun de leur côté, ils retirèrent rapidement, fébrilement, manteaux, vestes, chemises... Ils s'accordèrent un baiser unique ; profond, et lent, avant d'achever de se déshabiller.

Ils se redécouvrirent alors ; des corps imberbes, lisses et presque androgynes d'enfants, ils étaient passés à de puissants corps musculeux couturés de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes, petites ou grandes, laides ou avec un certain charme. Le temps les avait labourés. L'Histoire avait déchiré leurs peaux, enserré leurs gorges, et prenait à présent leurs cœurs dans sa poigne pour les leur broyer. Ils peinaient à se reconnaître.

Fallait rattraper nos vies bien avant les remords...

Au-delà de mes faiblesses, j'ai la force d'y croire encore !

Mais quoi que soit devenue la personne avec qui ils s'apprêtaient à s'unir, ils la désiraient désespérément. Espagne avait les yeux fermés et recevait passivement les attentions d'un France devenu dominant. Les lèvres du français lui couraient tantôt sur la gorge, tantôt sur le ventre. Parfois, des dents s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et il poussait un petit cri plaintif. France le croquait comme il l'aurait fait avec un fruit... comme il l'aurait fait avec le fruit défendu. Les mains et la langue du français le parcouraient sans relâche ; c'était un ballet de caresses.

Tandis que France descendait dangereusement vers son bas-ventre, Espagne l'interrompit ; il fallait échanger les rôles jusqu'au bout. Il conduisit doucement France à s'allonger, puis rendit au français ce que celui-ci lui avait donné il y a si longtemps. C'était une sensation étrange, et pas forcément agréable, que d'avoir cet organe en bouche, mais ce devait être quelque chose d'exquis pour France qui respirait avec peine. Espagne essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il avait lui-même éprouvé, mais c'était trop loin. Il prit donc son propre membre en main, offrant alors à son amant une vision terriblement excitante.

Même si l'amour s'enfuit, j'en inventerai les couleurs !

S'il est trop tard pour revenir, je remonterai les heures !

Et ce dont je suis fait, tout entier, je saurai te le rendre !

Même s'il faut tout apprendre, tout apprendre...

France, n'y tenant plus, repoussa Espagne. Les deux nations se fixèrent. Alors l'espagnol murmura :

-Ne nous embarrassons pas plus des préliminaires...

Il se rallongea, et France se plaça entre ses jambes. Il savait qu'il allait avoir mal, mais il ne voulait pas attendre une seconde de plus. Il offrit un faible sourire au blond, lui accordant la permission de le prendre, et ressentit une fulgurante douleur quand le français fit pénétrer en lui son membre gonflé de désir. France avait un air coupable sur le visage et attendit patiemment qu'Espagne lui fasse signe pour lui dire qu'il pouvait se mouvoir. Le geste se fit attendre, mais finit par venir. Alors France commença à bouger, accélérant rapidement ; lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'attendre. La chambre s'emplit bientôt de leurs cris. Le lit peinait sous la bestialité de leur rapport, et grinçait bruyamment. Les deux nations ne cherchaient plus ni romantisme ni sensualité ; elles ne voulaient faire qu'une, ni plus, ni moins. Elles mettaient tout en œuvre pour se fondre l'une en l'autre et le moyen charnel qu'elles avaient trouvé pour cela respirait la hargne et la violence. Cependant, elles jubilaient ; c'était là leur revanche sur l'Histoire.

Comment devenir sans voir tes pas ?

Comment définir l'amour sans toi ?

Mais prêt à tous les sacrifices, je refuse celui-là...

[... ... ...]

Écosse soupira, et se leva. On frappait à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir. Angleterre attendait sur le pas de sa porte, tête basse. Le rouquin demeura de marbre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je l'aime... Mais lui... Il aime Espagne...

Le désespoir perçait à travers sa voix, mais il braqua sur son aîné un regard haineux.

-Et toi, tu savais depuis le début que ce n'était qu'une douloureuse désillusion qui m'attendait si je m'attachais à lui. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Tu ne m'as pas posé la question.

-Et maintenant je t'en pose une. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi te l'aurais-je dit ?

-Parce que tu es mon frère. Tu aurais dû me protéger.

Écosse haussa les épaules, pour lui, c'était sans importance. Néanmoins, il fit entrer son frère. Il referma la porte.

-Dans ma chambre, ordonna-t-il. Je te veux nu sur mon lit quand j'arrive.

Angleterre lui fit un doigt d'honneur puis monta les marches. Écosse alluma une cigarette, la fuma, puis rejoignit son frère. Il ne serait peut-être jamais heureux avec France, mais au moins, ils étaient deux dans ce cas. Il sourit avec amertume ; il avait l'impression d'être étranglé. Il se doutait qu'Angleterre aussi. Il ricana. L'amour, ce foutu inutile amour, mettait toujours la corde au cou des Hommes.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Je me doute que la fin vous aura surpris -si j'ai réussi mon coup- mais j'ai deux bonnes raisons pour avoir rédigé une fin pareille. La première ; je voulais faire écho au titre qui m'a d'ailleurs été largement inspiré par une chanson de Kyo, "** **Récidiviste** **". La seconde ; je n'arrivais pas à écrire une fin qui ne soit pas niaise si je restais sur France et Espagne, de plus, comment aurais-je pu laisser Angleterre et Écosse, deux cœurs brisés, en reste ? Il m'a semblé logique de leur offrir l'épilogue, si je puis dire, et je pense que cela correspond parfaitement à l'ambiance de l'O.S. La première chanson est "** **Yo te esperaré** **" de Cali y El Dandee, la seconde est "** **Même si** **" de Grégory Lemarchal. Et l'idée du vase brisé vient d'un doujin -lien sur mon blog-. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait pleurer. Ah, et à ce sujet, vous ne me croirez jamais, mais à l'origine je voulais écrire quelque chose d'amusant. Cherchez l'erreur.**


End file.
